


How it began...

by RichardHarrow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest Kink, Manipulation, Masturbation, Molestation, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardHarrow/pseuds/RichardHarrow
Summary: Seeing his daughter starting to discover her body for the first time
Relationships: Father/Daughter - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	How it began...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I do not condone or endorse any of the actions depicted here within.
> 
> With that being said, any advice, story ideas, or comments are welcome.  
This is the first of hopefully many stories I will be doing.

How it begins...  
It is a good morning...

I am home, watching my crazy daughter while my wife is at the store getting stuff to make breakfast. Kayla is a normal skinny little six year old, full of energy, literally bouncing off the walls. After a bit of running, from the corner of my eye I see her come over and jump on the sofa.  
I am just about to yell at her for the thousandth time (sit right if you’re gonna sit at all!) until I notice exactly what crazy position she is in.  
She is laying with the arm of the sofa under her torso, with her arms and legs over each side. Kayla has just woken up so she is only wearing her long sleep shirt and her underwear.  
Facing the tv with her butt towards dear old dad, her shirt has hiked up, and I can see the bottom half of her ass. I can see where her pussy should be under her panties, but I can’t see any outline because she is not in tight “women’s” panties yet.  
With me sitting in the end chair of the sofa, she is so close to me. I casually put my hand on her back. She turns to ask me what I am doing, I tell her “daddy’s just going to rub your back to help you relax”. She smiles and whips her head back to the tv, her short golden hair trailing after her.  
I am absentmindedly rubbing my daughters back, scrolling through Reddit on my phone, when I start to notice something odd.  
Kayla is very slightly, almost imperceptibly so, grinding her hips on the arm of the sofa.  
I don’t do anything to let her know that I know what she’s doing, I make every effort not to change a single thing. I don’t change the rhythm of my back caressing, my position, not one thing. I am staring, mesmerized, by my little girl making herself feel good while she thinks I am an idiot.  
Kayla, showing out of character focus, remains ghostly still as the minutes stretch on, only increasing the force with which she digs her crotch into the cushion. As I watch her, I start to see when she pushes her little butt back, a little of the panty material is briefly getting stuck between where her pussy lips should be. I realize this is because my daughter is getting wet.  
Now, my dick is rock hard in my sleep pants. It’s been over 10 minutes she has been masturbating like this, and I have stopped moving my hand. It just sits, still, in the middle of her back.  
It is time to make my move. With one smooth motion, I slide my hand down her back and let it linger on the outside of her right ass cheek. She pauses her grinding for a brief moment, then dives back in.  
I am in shock. I can feel her little muscles tensing and relaxing with each pass she makes on the sofa arm. She is breathing hard enough for me to hear her now, and my thoughts about her princess parts being wet? Well that was confirmed by the small dark spot at the bottom of her otherwise pale pink undies.  
This is too much. I am a disgusting piece of shit! Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with me?? I mean Jesus! She’s my own daughter for Christ sake. Let alone the fact that she just turned 6 this summer. She doesn’t know what she’s doing, and I’m just watching her do it like some kind of fuckin pervert. It’s time to put a stop to this before she grows up to be a freakin sex addict!  
“Kayla?” I suddenly blurt out, shattering our deviant little bubble of time. She turns to face me and I can’t believe what my little girl looks like.  
“Yes daddo?” (She’s been calling me that since she was a little baby) My daughter looks at me through her blonde bangs which have fallen over her red face. Her skin is flushed red, along with her little girl lips. Even though it’s an even 72 degrees inside, (thank you Nest) she looks like she is on the brink of breaking a sweat.  
Her clear blue eyes staring into mine, I can’t find the words to say to her. I settle for asking her  
M. “What are you doing kiddo?”  
K. “Nothing”  
M. “Ummmm well, you wanna watch something in your room?”  
K. “Sophia the First?”  
M. “Whatever you want sweetie”  
K. “Okay, I’m almost finished”  
M. *dick twitches* “Finished with what?”  
K. “Nothing”  
M. “Okay I guess ya friggin weirdo 😂”  
With that, I lose what I was going to say, and she starts to grind her pelvis into the sofa arm once again, this time with a little more intensity.  
This is where I should leave things. This is where I should just try to commit every detail to memory. This is where a lot of things change. I decided to just jump and go for it, I mean, I’m her father right? She’ll believe any ole shit I tell her...  
M. “Kayla?”  
K. “Mmmmhmmm” (still rubbing herself along)  
M. “Listen, I know what you’re doing, and I want to let you know it’s okay.”  
K. “.......”  
M. “Are you rubbing you princess parts like that because it feels good?”  
K. “Ionknow” (Kayla speak for “I don’t know”)  
M. “okay, well I think that’s what you’re doing, and I want you to know, it’s natural and okay”  
K. “Okay”  
M. “Everybody does it. Your teachers, all the YouTubers, your mom, even me. We all do it, but it’s something that’s supposed to be done in private darling”  
K. “Okay”  
While I am talking to her, I notice she has stopped rubbing. She thinks she is in trouble. I decide to use this to my advantage.  
M. “But, I did notice you were doing it wrong...”  
K. “What do you mean wrong?”  
M. “Well, you just, okay here, I’ll show you”  
At this, she freezes. She doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move a millimeter. She’s too young, she can’t fully process what is happening to her, but she can feel that it is something.  
M. *chuckles lightly to relax her* “here sweetie, lift your hips up a little”  
I take both my hands and put them on either side of her hips and lift. I note the feel of my big hands on her narrow little girl hips. I let her go and she flops back down. I lift her again and tell her to stay like that. With her laying with her flat chest on the arm, and her left leg holding her hind end slightly in the air, I scrunch the rest of her sleep shirt up around her waist.  
Now because of Kayla’s awkward position, her big panties are finally stretched taunt across the child’s thin pussy lips. I can see the slight dip in the material where her lips separate. Her inner thigh tendons strain and prominently show raised against the rest of her skin there.  
I place my hand, palm up, right under where her pussy will sit. I tap her on the lower back and tell her to sit back down.  
She hesitates. I push. She resists. I push more until I hear her speak.  
K. “Daddo, I thought no one was supposed to touch me down there”  
M. “Oh no no no baby, you are absolutely right! You are NEVER supposed to let strangers near your princess parts! You are so right”  
K. “Well move your hand dad so I can sit down”  
M. “Just sit”  
K. “But you’re going to touch my private parts”  
M. “Well, darling it’s because I’m going to teach you something. It’s like when a doctor has to see you. He is allowed to touch you because he isn’t a stranger, he’s the doctor. I’m not a stranger, I’m your father, so it’s okay.  
K. “.....”  
She must believe my bullshit because after an moment or two, she relaxes her hips down, sandwiching my hand between her skinny pelvis and the sofa. But she just sits there, not doing anything. I tell her to keep doing what she was doing before, but she doesn’t move  
M. “Kayla. Do what you were doing before.”  
K. “.....”  
She is ignoring me. I fucking hate that.  
M. “KAYLA! I know you hear me.”  
K. “.....”  
I want to get this done before my wife gets back.  
M. “Okay, it’s fine. I was trying to teach you, but you don’t want to learn, thats fine with me. I will just tell your mother what happened and she will probably teach you. Maybe you’ll be more okay with that. I’ll try to make sure you don’t get in much trouble.”  
K. “Trouble?”  
M. “Well yeah silly kid haha, you’re not supposed to be doing what you were doing, but you have to learn the right way or you could hurt yourself. I was gonna show you, but I think you’d be more comfortable with your mom.... but it’s early for you to learn this, so I’m going to have to tell her why you need to learn it now, and that means she’s going to find out you were rubbing your princess parts on the couch... but yeah, it’s no biggie”  
With this, I try to pull my hand out from between her and the cushion, but the fear of getting in trouble from her mother drives my daughter’s actions.  
She pushes down with her crotch, pinning my hand under her hard pussy bone.  
K. “PLEEEEASE don’t tell mommy!! Please please please”  
M. “Na, don’t worry, I got you. You won’t get in any trouble, I’ll explain”  
K. “Daddy nooooooo pleeeeeease! I wanna learn from you! I don’t want to tell mommy pleaseeeee”  
I see my daughter on the verge of tears, so I let her know I won’t tell her mom. I tell her to keep doing what she was doing before. She starts to rub her pussy up and down the center of my palm. She is so warm, so tight. Her whole body has not an ounce of fat on it. She is skinny in that impossible way little girls are. All lank, no hips, no tits, no curves.  
As she continues her rubbing, I slide my hand further down. Now the tips of my fingers are under what I assume is the nub of her little clit. Her virgin hole is pressed right against the pads of my hand, separated only by her thin, wet, little girl panties.  
I can feel my dick throbbing with the beat of my heart. I decide to move the finger I assume is under her clit. Applying a tiny bit of pressure upwards, my suspicion is confirmed. Kayla’s whole body jumps. Afraid of scaring her off again, I tell her she is doing wonderful.  
I tell her she is beautiful.  
I tell her I am proud of her.  
I tell her I love her.  
I tell her she is a good daughter.  
All while I molest her.  
My daughter’s pussy is grinding up and down the length of my index finger. I am rubbing her clit in circles when it lands on the tip of my finger. Her breathing is much harder now, and she pushes herself into me with the abandon of a grown woman about to orgasm.  
Throwing caution to the wind, my left hand deftly slips my hard cock through the dickhole in my pajama pants. As soon as I finish, I reach my hand over to hook my finger under the little ass of her panties. I pull them to the side then work the crotch part over to hold it with the thumb of my right hand.  
Kayla slows her humping down when I expose her little six year old pussy to the open world, but I just increase my clitoral manipulation. She turns her head away from me and lays it down between her outstretched arms while she slides back towards me, leaving her ass higher in the air, and her hips angled upward.  
The pale pink skin of her hairless vaginal outer lips is in stark contrast to the deep red of the inner lips. At the angle she has moved into, I can easily see the wetness standing between her lips. I run the thumb of my left hand from right under her clit all the way to the bottom of her virgin hole. When I move my hand away, a thin clear trail of her arousal hangs between us.  
My daughter is getting really into this. Her grinding is faster, going as hard as her little body can go. I can see her working the muscles of her pelvic floor, trying in vein to ease the new sensations filling her mind. Her pussy and asshole both squeeze shut when she moves her hips down against me. I can hear what I think is a light moan from her mouth.  
My left thumb is now steadily rubbing up and down the entrance to her pussy. Smearing her wetness all over the outside of her puffy baby pussy. I push in, and I can feel my child’s vagina open for my finger. I look, and my thumb is still flat against the opening, but now it is lower in somehow. Her inner lips are stretched around the ring of my thumb. I am looking at my thumb nail, with the folds of her inner lips ringing it.  
*DING* my phone goes off. I pull my left hand away from my daughter’s beautiful wet privates. I quickly lick her juices from my thumb before I grab my phone. It is my wife.  
She says she couldn’t find brioche bread where she went. She’s going to a different store before she comes home.  
I’ve got at least 30 more minutes alone with my daughter, and it looks like she is right about to have her first orgasm from daddo.

**Author's Note:**

> I have more written to this. I’ll put it up if I get some good feedback, and also, if someone can talk me through how to add a chapter to this existing story as opposed to making a new post.  
Also, and tag suggestions would be appreciated


End file.
